Blood in the water
by Inuga
Summary: “ Rien peut supprimer la curiosité humaine. ”


" Rien peut supprimer la curiosité humaine. "

_Tome 1_

* * *

_Blood in the water_ est une histoire centrée sur Olivia Jolan, un personnage inventé qui, par sa simple présence, bouleversera la saga Twilight. C'est le premier tome qui réunit _Fascination _et _Tentation _( ou Twilight et New Moon pour les puristes ).

Je dois le dire tout de suite, **je ne suis pas fan fini de Twilight**. Disons que je déteste plus de points dans la saga que j'en aime. Toutefois, je connais assez l'univers et _je veux _écrire là-dessus. C'est donc normal qu'à certains moments, Olivia brusque un peu le monde des vampires brillants par ses commentaires sarcastiques.

**Olivia est une adolescente**, et les adolescents ont - généralement - des pulsions sexuelles. Je ne vais pas passer à côté de cela, donc attendez vous à ce qu'elle aille au minimum une expérience de ce genre. Ensuite, **elle a la maturité d'une adolescente**, donc c'est sur qu'elle fera parfois des choix stupides, même si elle pouvait être côté un peu plus « sage » que les autres de son âge. L'erreur est humaine.

**Jasper n'est pas son compagnon**, car il y a une différence entre avoir de l'attirance envers quelqu'un et être le compagnon de quelqu'un. Ensuite, Olivia est sa _chanteuse_, ce que fait en sorte que Jasper est seulement attiré par son sang, rien d'autre. Le titre de chanteur n'oblige pas les personnes impliquées à avoir des sentiments amoureux - ou même amicaux.

En fait, les seuls personnages que j'apprécie au minimum sont des personnages effacés ou secondaires… Enfin, sauf Jasper. Lui, je l'aime bien.

.

**Chapitre l**

.

La brise légère caresse le visage de Livia alors que ses yeux observent l'étendue verte brodant la nouvelle maison quelle devra désormais appeler « chez elle ».

La forêt est volumineuse, à l'apparence dense et son parfum restera longtemps collé aux vêtements de Livia même si elle les lavaient plusieurs fois de suite, elle est est certaine. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. L'arôme sauvage, rustique, lui semble plus commode que l'odeur de ferme qui est plus souvent nauséabonde que charmante.

Livia aime la nature, les arbres, les animaux… mais tout ce vert, pour une raison quelconque, fait frémir son estomac d'un malaise qui se dilate chaque fois que son regard s'attarde un peu trop sur la verdure. Un sentiment qui ne veut pas se diluer malgré ses profondes respirations.

\- Livia, ça va ?

La susnommée se tourne vers sa mère, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. La femme aux lunettes de soleil incline la tête, un pli soucieux creusant son front.

\- Oui, oui. Toi ? lance l'adolescente.

Elle jette un regard vers son chien au museau remuant.

\- Tout est débarqué, il manque juste le rangement.

Livia hoche la tête en flattant Lock, son berger allemand. Sa mère se met à côté d'elle, enroule son bras autour des épaules de sa fille avant de lui embrasser la joue dans un rare geste affectif. Livia soupire, mais ne dit rien. S'installer à Forks est sûrement ce qui la rend si tendue, ses nerfs n'ayant pas l'habitude de subir un quelconque stress.

\- Nous allons chez Charlie. Il veut nous faire un souper d'accueil.

\- Il sait cuisiner maintenant ? rétorque Livia.

\- Non, mais Bella si, réplique la femme.

Sa mère lui a brièvement expliqué que Bella a aussi déménagée de façon permanente dans cette petite ville, habitant sous le toit de son père. Livia se souvient que, lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes et que Bella prenait encore la peine de venir ici durant les vacances, elles allaient à La Push.

Malgré les voyages incessants de la famille Jolan, la matriarche de celle-ci a mis un point d'honneur à donner à sa fille quelque chose de fixe, à savoir Forks. Chaque vacance d'été, ou de jours de congés durant plus d'une semaine, elle met de côté son envie d'aventures à travers le monde pour aller avec sa fille voir son ami d'enfance et l'endroit où elle est née.

C'était il y a trois ans, la dernière fois que Livia et Bella se sont vu face à face, cette dernière ayant cessée brutalement de venir à Forks sans plus donner de nouvelles. N'ayant pas créé un lien affectif qui aurait pu justifier une prise de contact régulière, les deux adolescentes se sont vite perdus de vue. À coup sûr, il y aura des maladresses durant ce souper de bienvenue.

Toutefois, Livia ne rechigne pas et suis simplement sa mère dans la voiture. La route jusqu'à la maison des Swan se fait dans un silence coupé par la musique que la radio crache. Ce n'est pas un moment inconfortable, car ces moments-là arrivent souvent. Si Livia a bien retenu une chose de sa mère, c'est son manque de paroles. Toutes les deux n'aiment pas parler pour ne rien dire.

\- Charlotte, Olivia ! s'exclame Charlie Swan lorsque les Jolan arrivent chez lui.

Charlotte étire ses lèvres en un sourire de chat et accepte de bonne grâce l'étreinte de son ami d'enfance. Ils s'échangent quelques mots alors que Livia plisse les yeux vers l'adolescente au dos voûté qui s'approche lentement d'eux.

Même après des années sans l'avoir vu, Livia reconnaît immédiatement Bella. De ses cheveux bruns touffus et ses gestes qui traduisent sa gêne omniprésente, et surtout par le sourire hésitant qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui adresser à chaque nouvelle rencontre, Livia à la certitude que c'est Bella devant elle. Bella qui la dépasse de plusieurs centimètres.

\- Salut, Isa.

\- B-Bonjour, Oli.

Comme Livia l'avait deviné, le repas s'est fait dans un silence gênant. Après avoir épuisé les banalités et les actualités dans la vie de chacun, aucun sujet n'a pu soulevé une bonne conversation afin d'éviter les blancs.

Finalement, Charlotte glisse subtilement que Livia va avoir besoin d'un guide pour l'école demain, et Charlie saute sur l'occasion en agrippant l'épaule rigide de sa fille recroquevillée au-dessus de son assiette. Ainsi, ce fut régler.

Demain, une nouvelle page dans la vie d'Olivia Jolan va s'ouvrir.

Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas la meilleure.


End file.
